starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Defence Force
The Confederate Defence Force, commonly referred to as the CDF was the overarching military body charged with the defense of the Black Star Confederacy. CDF uniforms were black (Navy) or grey (Army). History After the Confederate Civil War, the Black Star Confederacy reorganized the military might of the Confederacy into a single, unified command structure, the Confederate Defence Force. Starships, starfighters and soldiers all served under the Supreme Commander. While the Defense Force was organized into Command, Intelligence, Technology and Training sections, the Defence Fleet served as its primary action body, and was led directly by the Supreme Commander, Eshtemoh Cosimo. Many also referred to the Defence Fleet as the Confederate Navy. The new Defence Force took its first hits during the Battle of Fuller in 18 ABY. Facilities and Shipyards Note: these facilities are of widely varying sizes. Black Star Military Academy: The most prestigious of the military academies was located on Fuller. Decuu Arms: The Decuu Arms facilities on Decuu constituted the largest ground manufacturing complex in the BSC, churning out all types of vehicles and weapons. Idarian Royal Military Academy: The second most prestigious military academy, it was located on Ida II. Killian Yards: The Killian shipyards at Killian were the largest orbital shipyards in the Confederacy, and among the largest in the Unknown Regions. It produced anything from star destroyer-type vessels to starfighters. Miral Yards: A small shipyard complex in a classified location, the Miral yards was a high-tech complex. All Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyers were built here, as were several other classified or specialized projects. Setvan Yards: All slips from the old Reznor yards were transported to Setvan after the Durgasi Conflict, and was used to set up the Setvan Yards. After years of construction, they were finally ready in early 17 ABY. Departments *Armed Forces Command **Confederate Defence Fleet ***First Sector Fleet ***Second Sector Fleet ***Third Sector Fleet ***Fourth Sector Fleet ***Confederate Reserve Fleet ****Battle Group Impregnable ***Confederate Marines **Military Intelligence ***Asset Tracking Office **Confederate Starfighter Corps **Confederate Army ***Confederate Army Troopers ***Confederate Arpitroopers ***Confederate Shocktroopers **Confederate Special Operations Executive ***Confederate Special Forces ***Special Operations Brigade ****Omega Team ***Republican Guard **Confederate Drop Trooper Corps ***Confederate Drop Troopers **Confederate Foreign Legion **Training Section **Technology Section Navy Capital ships *Armageddon-class Star Dreadnought *Apocalypse-class Command Ship *Dragon-class Battlecruiser *Dread-class Battleship *Praxeum-class Strike Cruiser *Imperator-class Carrier *Ke'rath-class Cruiser *Warlock-class Missile Cruiser *Archangel-Class Assault Ship *Warlord-class Light Cruiser *Iron Duke-class Destroyer *Wraith-class Cruiser *Repulse-class Frigate *Predator-class Interdictor Frigate *Aksum-class Corvette *Ar'gul-class Cruiser *Warhound-class Corvette *Freedom-class Scout Corvette Starfighters *Tzaebet Modular Fighter *Thor Space Superiority Fighter *Tyr Heavy Space Fighter *Loki Interceptor *Marauder Assault Fighter *Spectre-II Stealth Fighter *Trenner Bomber *Intruder Assault Boat *''Manta Ray'' Fighter/Bomber *Heimdal System Patrol Fighter *Prowler-class Interceptor *Ra-class Scout Fighter *Arisaka-Toyochev ASV-1 Combat Speeder Support craft *Ravager-class Military Transport *Mechan-class Fleet Tender *Borunn-class Auxiliary *Larraman-class Medical Ship *Frey-class Assault Shuttle *Thorn-class Landing Barge *Trooper-class Transport *Sentinel-class Shuttle *Centurion-class Shuttle Famous Vessels *''Baptism of Darkness'' (destroyed) *''Divine Execution'' *''Pallida Mors'' *''Poltergeist'' *''Ranger'' Famous Units *Avenger Squadron *Black Flight *Black Squadron *Black Talon Squadron *Dark Knights Squadron *Nightstalker Squadron *Serpent Squadron *Spirit Squadron *White Knights Squadron Navy Personnel Navy Crew Specifications There were two different training programs available to prospective members of the Navy. The first, for Enlisted, took nine months. The first three months were spent one of several training facilities, followed by four months of provisional crew duty onboard a naval vessel, with the program ending with two months of specialized training at a training facility, followed by final exams.If the cadet graduated, he or she would receive the rank of Crewman, with the chance to rise to Warrant Officer First Class during his career. During training, the cadet would retain the rank of Crewman Recruit. The Officer Cadet Program took 2 years. The first nine months was similar to the Enlisted program. After completing that program, the Officer Cadets then spent an additional fifteen months in training, divided into six months at one of several Military Academies, followed by eight months of provisional crew duty onboard a naval vessel, and ending with one month of specialized training, followed by final exams. After graduating, the cadet would receive a promotion to Ensign. During training, the cadet would retain the rank of Officer Cadet. Additional courses existed for enlisted and officers, who wanted to advance their careers. The standard naval sidearm was the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistols. Heavier weapons, such as the Security Blaster Carbine, were kept in onboard lockers. Navy dress uniforms were white. Marine Specifications The Confederate Marines were handpicked among navy personnel for further training. They went through a six-month programme, which included physical conditioning, basic and advanced combat training, small-unit tactics, and advanced technical competency. After completing the course, they were assigned to ships as security personnel under the command of the Chief Tactical Officer. The standard marine weaponry consisted of either a Werewolf blaster carbine or a Vampire blaster rifle, an AT-2 blaster pistol, and several grenades of different configuration. Rank Structure Officer *High Admiral *First Admiral *Admiral *Vice-Admiral *Rear-Admiral *Commodore *Line Captain *Captain *Commander *Sub-Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Midshipman / Ensign *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Master Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Seaman *Seaman Apprentice *Seaman Recruit Army Vehicles Walkers *Guardian Scout Walker *Black Star Heavy Walker *Millard Assault Walker Armoured Vehicles *Mark 5 Medium Tank *Mark 7 Light Tank *Mark 12 Heavy Crawler *Reaver APC *Raider APC Reconnaissance Vehicles *Alpha Scout Bike *Beta Scout Trike *Ja-Su Airjeep *Quad Scout Car Air Vehicles *JaSu AT-3 Colossus *JaSu AT-4 Harrier *JaSu AT-6 Cyclops *MiliTech Trolly Aquatic Vehicles *Arisaka Barracuda *MiliTech PBR *Zamira Arms Wave Cat Artillery *Devastator Mobile Artillery Piece *Draagoth Mobile Artillery *K-30 Recoilless Field Gun Army Personnel Army Troopers Infantry, armoured, artillery and engineering troops underwent a gruelling six-month training programme. This programme included discipline, physical conditioning, basic combat training, small-unit tactics, basic technical competency and station-specific training. Those who passed were then either deployed to whatever units were in need at the moment, though the Armed Forces Command made it a point not to assign troopers to their home planet, or selected for one of the special operations units. The standard infantry weapons were the AT-1 or AT-2 blaster pistol, and the BR7-A3 blaster rifle. The Army used a variety of grenades that could be thrown by hand or loaded into a underslung grenade launcher attachment for a rifle. The more common grenades included fragmentation, thermal detonators, incendiary, and EMP. All Confederate weaponry was protected against EMP. Army dress uniforms were white. Confederate Arpitroopers Specialized army troopers that deployed into battlefields through the use of repulsor packs. Armed similarly to regular army troopers, they wore lightened medium combat armor to prevent undue strain on their repulsor packs. Confederate Shocktroopers An elite formation within the ground forces, the shocktroopers utilized heavy powered armor, and were used for assault on heavily defended objectives. Weaponry included rail guns, flame throwers, grenade launchers and repeating blasters. Confederate Foreign Legion The Legion consisted of members of alien species and their training focused not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its members came from different cultures, this was a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training was often described as not only physically challenging, but also extremely stressful psychologically. Organization Unit Organization Rank Structure Officer *Surface Marshal *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *High Colonel *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Staff Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private Special Operations Executive In 18 ABY, the special forces units of the CDF was gathered under the Special Operations Executive (SOE) agency. Confederate Special Forces Handpicked from standard army personnel, the Confederate Commandos were trained especially for counter-insurgency missions, siege breaking, and sabotage. They were armed with a variety of weaponry and wore heavy combat armor enhanced with reflec. Special Operations Brigade Handpicked from among the Confederate Special Forces, members of the Special Operations Brigade were assigned to carry out covert operations too delicate for regular soldiers. Covert infiltration, sabotage, foreign unit training, and assassinations were standard tasks for the SOB trooper. The standard SOB weaponry consisted of a blaster pistol, an E-11 blaster rifle, and a variety of grenades, although they were proficient using other weaponry. Republican Guard The Republican Guard were elite members of the Confederate Special Forces, tasked with guarding the Imperial Family, the President, the Prime Minister, and other important personalities. They had received extensive training in ranged combat and melee, and were among the best soldiers in the galaxy. They wore black heavy armour, and were armed with heavy blaster rifles. Drop Trooper Corps Drop Troopers Confederate Drop Troopers were the elite shock troops of the Black Star Confederacy from 986 BBY. Formed into the Confederate Drop Trooper Corps, drop troopers operated alongside Army and Navy units, as well as alone. Upon completing Drop Trooper training, a Drop Trooper took a vow of obedience. A Drop Trooper would never disobey an order and would never surrender. This attitude was summed up in the motto of the Corps: Death Before Dishonour. This fearless uncompromising nature of the Corps, along with excellent training and heavy armament, made them a feared and elite fighting force in the galaxy. They wore white heavy armour, and were armed with heavy blaster rifles. Organization The Drop Trooper Corps was not directly tied to the Confederate Army, and maintained its own command structure, ranking system and support facilities. Drop troopers were loyal only to the Confederacy and its leaders, and only followed orders from Army and Navy personnel at their discretion. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each drop trooper was assigned a number for tactical purposes, such as TK-136 or KL-301. Troopers were organized into squads (10), companies (100), regiments (1000), legions (5000) and corps (50,000). A company commander could give command to any regular officer over any given squad. Rank Structure Officer *High General *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Colour Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private Terms and jargon *'AAR': After-action report. *'AC': Aircraft commander. *'AFR': Armed Forces Regulation. *'AGL': Above level ground. *'Ammo dump': Location where live or expended ammunition is stored. *'AO': Area of Operations. *'ARA': Aerial Rocket Artillery. A gunship, such as an AT-3 or an AT-4, armed with rocket pods. *'Arty': Shorthand term for artillery. *'AUREK': Military phonetic for the letter 'A'. *'AWOL': absent without leave; leaving a post or position without official permission. *'Base camp': A resupply base for field units and a location for headquarters of brigade or division size units, artillery batteries and air fields. Also known as the rear area. *'Basic': Basic training. *'Blaster magnet': Euphemism for an enemy officer. *'Beehive round': An explosive artillery shell which delivers thousands of small projectiles, "like nails with fins," instead of shrapnel. *'BESH': Military phonetic for the letter 'B'. *'Bird': any aircraft, but usually refers to gunships such as the AT-4. *'Blood trail': A trail of blood on the ground left by a fleeing man who has been wounded. *'Blue feature': Any water feature. So called because of the color used to designate water on topographic maps. *'Body bag': Plastic bag used to transport dead bodies from the field. *'Body count': The number of enemy killed, wounded, or captured during an operation. The term was often used by politicians as a means of measuring the progress of a war. *'Boomer' (also pyromaniac): SOE term for a demolitions expert. *'Boys in Black': The Navy. *'Brag rags': Medals. *'Brown Bastard': A member of Confederate Security. *'Buckle': To fight. "Buckle for your dust" means to fight furiously. *'Cache': Hidden supplies. *'CC': Company commander. *'CC': Confederate Cross. *'CG': Commanding general. *'CIB': Combat Infantry Badge. A Confederate military award for being under enemy fire in a combat zone, worn on both fatigues and dress uniforms. *'Clearance': Permission from both military and political authorities to engage the enemy in a particular area. *'Cluster fuck': Any attempted operations which went bad; disorganized. *'CO': Commanding officer. *'Cold' (also chilly, frosty): A reference to a trooper's ability to maintain calm under fire. *'Commando': A generic term often used by regular personnel for SOE troopers, especially those of the Confederate Special Forces. *'Comm': Shorthand for "communications" *'Comm bunker': Bunker containing vital communications equipment. Usually included in the last redoubt of established defensive positions. *'Comm wire': Communications wire. *'Compound': A fortified military installation. *'Contact': Firing on or being fired upon by the enemy. *'Cool drop': An insertion into a relatively safe area typically by parasail or para-wing glider. *'Counterinsurgency': Antiguerrilla warfare. *'CP': Command post. *'CRESH': Military phonetic for the letter 'C'. *'Crispy Critters': Burn victims. *'Doc': Medic. *'DORN': Military phonetic for the letter 'D'. *'Dust-off': Medical evacuation by air. *'DX': Direct exchange. Also, to discard or dispose of, or to kill someone. *'Drop' (also paradrop): A landing by parasail. Troopers land in the DZ. *'Drop Boys': Confederate Drop Troopers. *'Drop zone' (DZ): A pre-selected area where troopers are deployed. *'EOD': Explosive ordinance disposal. A team that disarms explosive devices. *'ESK': Military phonetic for the letter 'E'. *'Evac'd': Evacuated. *'Expectants': Casualties who are expected to die. *'FAC': Forward air controller; a person who coordinates air strikes. *'Fast mover': Any air support aircraft, such as the ASV-1 Combat Speeder. *'FB': Firebase. *'Field promotion': Rank advancement given to troopers in the combat arena. Also a slang term for killed in action often after participation in a successful mission. *'Fire base': Temporary artillery encampment used for fire support of forward ground operations. *'Firefight': A battle, or exchange of small arms fire with the enemy. *'Flare': Illumination projectile; hand-fired or shot from artillery, mortars, or air. *'FNG': Fucking new guy. *'FO': Forward observer. A person attached to a field unit to coordinate the placement of direct or indirect fire from ground, air, and naval forces. *'Footslugger': A derogatory term for inexperienced Confederate infantry. *'FORN': Military phonetic for the letter 'F'. *'Frag': Fragmentation grenade; verb form of "fragging". *'Fragging': The assassination of an officer by his own troops, usually be a grenade. *'Free fire zone': Free strike zone. *'Free strike zone': Area where everyone was deemed hostile and a legitimate target by Confederate forces. *'Friendly fire': Accidental attacks on Confederate or allied soldiers by other Confederate or allied soldiers. *'FUBAR': Acronym for "Frelled Up Beyond All Recognition," used to describe any disorganized operation. *'Frelled up': Wounded or killed. Also, to get high, drunk, or to be foolish or do something stupid. *'Green/Bleeds green': A keen soldier, probably should watched suspiciously...from a long way away. *'Green Bastard': A member of Department X. *'GREK': Military phonetic for the letter 'G'. *'Grids': Map broken into numbered thousand-meter squares. *'Gunner': Term for a heavy weapons specialist. A trooper that uses an ISW. *'Hammer and anvil': An infantry tactic of surrounding an enemy base area, then sending in other units to drive the enemy out of hiding. *'Hardpoint' (also strongpoint): A well-defended target and/or enemy fortification. *'HERF': Military phonetic for the letter 'H'. *'H&I': Harassment and Interdiction. Artillery bombardments used to deny the enemy terrain which they might find beneficial to their campaign; general rather than specific, confirmed military targets; random artillery fire. *'High drop': The deployment of troopers from orbit. *'Hot': Area under fire. *'Hot drop': Landing in a dangerous area typically while under fire or an enemy-patrolled area. *'Hot LZ': A landing zone under enemy fire. *'HQ': Headquarters. *'Hump': March or hike carrying a rucksack; to perform any arduous task. *'Illum': An illumination flare, usually fired by a mortar or artillery weapon. *'Immersion foot': Condition resulting from feet being submerged in water for a prolonged period of time, causing cracking and bleeding. *'Insert': To be deployed into a tactical area by transport or similar means. *'ISK': Military phonetic for the letter 'I'. *'ISW': Infantry Support Weapon. *'JENTH': Military phonetic for the letter 'J'. *'KIA': Killed In Action. *'Killing zone': The area within an ambush where everyone is either killed or wounded. *'Kill zone': The radius of a circle around an explosive device within which it is predicted that 95 percent of all occupants will be killed should the device explode. *'Klick': Kilometer. *'KRILL': Military phonetic for the letter 'K'. *'Landing zone' (LZ): Trooper landing area. *'Lay chilly': To freeze; to stop all motion. *'LETH': Military phonetic for the letter 'L'. *'Litters': Stretchers to carry dead and wounded. *'Lit-up': Fired upon; shot and killed or wounded. *'Log Bird': Logistical (resupply) craft. *'Low drop': Deployment of troopers while in atmosphere. *'LP': Listening post. A two- or three-man position set up at night outside the perimeter away from the main body of troopers, which acted as an early warning system against attack. Also, an amphibious landing platform used by infantry for storming beaches from the sea. *'LRRP': Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol. An elite team usually composed of five to seven men who go behind enemy lines to observe enemy activity without initiating contact. *'LT': Lieutenant. *'Lurps': Members of Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols. *'LZ': Landing zone. Usually a small clearing secured temporarily for the landing of resupply craft. Some become more permanent and eventually become base camps. *'Marker round': The first round fired by mortars or artillery. Used to adjust the following rounds onto the target. *'Mas-Cal': Mass casualty. *'Mechanized platoon': A platoon operating with tanks and/or armored personnel carriers *'MERN': Military phonetic for the letter 'M'. *'Medevac': Medical evacuation from the field by aircraft. *'MFSU': Mobile Field Surgical Unit; field hospital. *'MIA': Missing in action. *'Mindspook': A Special Ops agent with enhanced mental capabilities. Often a reference to Force-using agents. *'MI team': Military intelligence team. *'Mud slogger': A derogatory term for inexperienced Confederate infantry. *'NAFI': Expression used by bored soldiers - N'o '''A'mbition 'F'uck all 'I'nterest. *'''NCO: Noncommissioned officer. Usually a squad leader or platoon sergeant. *'NDP:' Night defensive position. *'NERN': Military phonetic for the letter 'N'. *'No sweat': Easy, simple. *'NPD': Night perimeter defense. *'Number one': The best. *'Number ten': The worst. *'Number ten thousand': A description of how bad things can be. *'Opcon': Operational control. *'Open sheaf': A term used in calling artillery, whereby the artillery rounds were spread along an axis rather than concentrated on a single point (as when it was desired to cover a treeline). *'OR': Operating room. *'OSK': Military phonetic for the letter 'O'. *'Peanuts': Wounded in action *'Perimeter': Outer limits of a military position. The area beyond the perimeter belongs to the enemy. *'PETH': Military phonetic for the letter 'P'. *'PIO': Public information officer, or a person who works for that office. *'Pop gun': Compressed air slugthrower. *'Pyromaniac' (also boomer): SOE term for a demolitions expert. *'QEK': Military phonetic for the letter 'Q'. *'Recovering Spook': A mission group agent attached to a SOE unit. *'RESH': Military phonetic for the letter 'R'. *'SENTH': Military phonetic for the letter 'S'. *'Space Jockey': Army, Navy and SOE term for a starfighter pilot. *'Scanner': Sensor specialist. *'Scanner': Type of sensor. *'SecCom': Sector Command *'Shuttling your dead': Refers to the CDF policy of recovering the bodies of fallen comrades before leaving an area. *'Smokers': Smoke grenades *'SOB': Son of a bitch; also a term of endearment for troopers of the Special Operations Brigade. *'SOE': Abbreviation of Special Operations Executive. *'Spec' (also SpecTrooper): SOE Trooper. *'Spook': A member of Military Intelligence. *'Special': A generic military term for unusual. Also used to describe anything odd or suspicious. *'Special forces': Fighting units trained specifically to undertake particularly difficult missions. *'TC': Task Force Commander *'Tech': Technician or technical services. *'TK': Sniper, from Telekinesis referring to the snipers ability to strike from distance. *'TRILL': Military phonetic for the letter 'T'. *'Troopies': Confederate regular soldiers, typically Army troopers. *'Useless': Enemies, especially ranking rear-echelon officers. *'USK': Military phonetic for the letter 'U'. *'VEV': Military phonetic for the letter 'V'. *'WESK': Military phonetic for the letter 'W'. *'Whiskers': Accumulated experience, as in "has got long whiskers". Sometimes literal description as special forces human males usually wear beards. *'XESH': Military phonetic for the letter 'X'. *'YIRT': Military phonetic for the letter 'Y'. *'ZEREK': Military phonetic for the letter 'Z'. more coming Category:Black Star Confederacy